A paging receiver or "pager" is typically contained in a small box which is clipped to its user's belt or waistband. When the pager receives a paging message or "page" it provides an audible signal or vibrates to alert the user to the new message. The user can then look at the message displayed on a digital display.
Other pagers are contained in wristwatches having liquid crystal displays. See Gaskill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,808 for an example of a paging receiver contained in a watch. See also Pace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,485. Some prior art wrist watch pagers include both an analog watch mechanism and a liquid crystal paging display.
The present invention provides a new and improved method and apparatus for displaying received paging messages using an analog watch mechanism.